


Photography 101

by Dapperstiel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperstiel/pseuds/Dapperstiel
Summary: Loki is taking a photography class and Thor is the perfect model, but his pictures would look better without Thor’s shirt in the way. Mostly just PWP.





	Photography 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of just really quick- I've never actually written for Thor before and this is the first thorki fic I've written by myself so i hope its not too much of a disaster.

Loki points the camera at his brother and presses the shutter, "Thank you," Loki tells Thor as he looks at him through the glass viewfinder. "I suppose not everyone in class is so lucky to have you as their model." Loki chuckles and Thor whips his long rose-golden hair dramatically out of his way. 

"Happy to help. You're almost done though right?" Thor says with a smile. Loki can tell he's trying to keep his patience but he's getting twitchy, despite only having taken a few pictures. 

"Just- you're doing great, Thor. Just a little longer I promise." Loki says softly, praising Thor for his efforts usually yielded positive results. "Do you think you could remove your shirt though, it's taking away from the photograph." Loki says, his face feeling warm when his brother does so without a second thought, and his eyes, or rather eye, is free to look at his brother's body as much as he pleases through the camera lens. 

"Better?" Thor asks after a while of Loki standing there and he doesn't hear the click of the camera taking a picture.

"No... I mean. You look good it's just. I was thinking of taking some nudes. If you are comfortable with that, of course." Loki speaks and finally removes the camera from his face to see Thor with both his eyes. 

"Loki," Thor says slowly, lowly, accusatory. It sends shivers every which way through Loki's body. "This is still for your assignment and not some trickery, correct?" Thor asks, clearly suspicious, but likely not of the truth.

"I promise you, brother, only tasteful images, nothing to make you look bad." Loki tries, but Thor stands up and faces away and Loki thinks perhaps that he has asked for too much. 

"That wasn't an answer, but if you insist." Thor says and starts to remove his pants and soon he is in only his underwear. Loki doesn't put the camera down the entire time, taking picture after picture and his body gets more flushed with each click. Both of their bodies do. "You enjoy my body that much baby brother?" Thor teases before turning around to face Loki completely naked. He doesn't expect to see Loki practically trembling, lower lip caught in his teeth. 

Loki's heart is racing, he hadn't expected Thor to just take his clothes off for the camera and now his gorgeous naked body was in front of him, looking like a perfectly sculpted god. He hated it. "You look... good." Damn his stupid crush. 

"Just because your face is hidden behind that camera, don't think I can't tell how embarrassed you are. I thought I was the one naked here,” Thor teases again, trying to release some of the tension in the room.

“I’m fine.” Loki says as is the notion of him being embarrassed was completely absurd. Loki took a picture absentmindedly, trying to prove that he was indeed fine and could handle taking nude pictures of his older brother. His eye draws downward towards Thor’s flaccid dick, which was rather sizable without any stimulation. It had not been the first time Loki had seen it, but it was always in secret, and never this close. If Thor had taken his clothes off like this for Loki without the excuse of his school assignment, Loki wonders what kind of self control he would have at seeing such a sight. Would he simply fall to his knees and worship his brothers body, take his cock in his mouth until it hard and pleasure his brother on the spot? Likely not, but the thought continues in the back of Loki’s mind as he composes himself. “Sit there and put your arm- yes just like that.” Loki says, his voice only ever so slightly shaky. 

“Yes boss,” Thor chuckles as his picture is taken several times in quick succession. Thor moves into another position and his eyes glance at Loki’s pants, which Loki does not seem to notice are tented slightly. Loki notices that Thor is glancing downward at him and puts his camera down to see his erection pressing eagerly at his pants for freedom.

“Ah! Thats not-“ Loki says, panicked. 

“So you really are enjoying me.” Thor laughs like its not a big deal at all and it makes Loki’s blood boil. “No shame in it brother, I know I’m hot.” Thor teases, always with the teasing and Loki doesn’t think he can stand any more of this. 

“Don’t be so full of yourself, Thor, I’m a teenager it’s normal for this to happen at random times.” Loki explains, trying to keep himself from stabbing his brother. 

Thor thinks about what Loki says for a little while, and thinks for only a second that Loki is being honest before remembering who his baby brother is, “No Loki. I know you better than to fall for your games.” Thor says and grabs Loki by the wrist, causing Loki to let out a yelp as he’s drawn down and into his brothers named lap.

“Thor!” Loki exclaims, feeling his brothers muscular build under him and Thor’s warm arms around him and nowhere to go but to stay here pressed again each other. Thor is smiling, of course, like an idiot and Loki can tell he’s about to say something so Loki instead presses his lips to his so he doesn’t have to hear his voice so close to him rumbling in his ears. The kiss is eager and sloppy and Loki tries to bite Thor several times within the brief duration it lasts. They part but Thor keeps Loki in place and grinds up into him as if to show Loki that he too, is hard, is hungry for his brother. Feeling Thor’s bare erection on him makes Loki let out a pathetic whine and he goes dizzy with need. 

“I think it’s your turn to get naked.” Thor says and releases his brother after a subtle nod from Loki.

Loki pushes himself off Thor quickly and carefully takes off his clothes. It’s a difficult task to do with Thor’s hungry eyes on him and Loki scoffs, “Don’t just stare at me while I'm getting naked, you could at least touch yourself.” Loki says hoping his brother occupies himself as he suggests. Thor does, and does so with a smug smile on his face as his hand wraps around his cock and strokes it a few times, making little grunting noises every so often. Loki has managed to strip down to his underwear when Thor really starts to get into it. Loki notices his eyes are closed, not even watching his brother undress for him. Loki grabs his camera and snaps a picture of his brother touching himself. Thor’s eyes snap open with the sound of the camera. 

“Did you just take a picture of me?” he asks Loki. 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” Loki says with a shrug, “if your eyes were open and on me stripping for you, you might have seen for yourself.” Loki says frustratingly.

“But you told me to stop staring.” Thor says confused, but not enough to stop stroking himself.

“No, I told you not to do only that.” Loki corrects and sees Thor still stroking himself off, his pace quicker than before as pre-cum slipped out of the head desperately. It seemed that this argument was working Thor up. Before Loki can comment on it, Thor motions for Loki to come near.

“No matter, come brother, I want you to ride me.” Thor says, “But you will need to take those off.” Thor says and points to the underwear Loki has been hesitant to take off. 

“What if I told you I will only take them off if you let me take a picture of you fucking yourself.” Loki asks with a pleased smirk. Thor doesn’t seem too pleased about that, and stops stroking his cock to grab a dildo and lube from a box under his bed with a huff. The dildo was relatively average in size, black, and smooth and Loki watched in awe through the camera lens as Thor’s ass swallowed it up. Loki took several shots throughout the process until he finally had to put the camera down to stroke himself through his too tight underwear. As promised, Loki pulls them down and steps out of them and towards his brothers aching body. “Just as promised.” Loki says, gesturing to his now fully naked body. 

“Fuck you’re so beautiful Loki,” Thor says after glancing at him for only a moment. Thor’s eyes roll back in pleasure from the sight of him and it makes Loki pleased to see him like this.

“Shut up and move your hand,” Loki says despite enjoying the flattery and lays on the bed perpendicular to Thor. Loki replaces Thor’s hand with his own, gentle touch. He holds Thor’s cock with one hand on the back of it, almost cradling it as he uses his other hand to stroke the back of his finger slowly up Thor’s cock. With each tiny touch Thor twitched and gasped, and after only a few light strokes of Loki’s finger, Thor was bucking his hips up for more. 

“Please Loki, you’re being cruel.” Thor whines and his hips twitch up automatically as the smooth black nail of his brothers pointer finger runs across his frenulum. It makes Thor let out a groan. 

“I have never gotten to touch you, brother, let me take my time.” Loki says and can’t help the smirk that comes to his face knowing his brother is being tortured so effectively by him. Loki grabs for his camera and snaps a quick photo of his brother looking so pathetic. “If you want me to keep going, you’ll let me keep taking pictures of you.” Loki says his small smirk turning into a devilish grin.

“Fine, just don’t show anyone else.” Thor says not really caring, this seemed to be some sort of game Loki was enjoying but Thor could barely think about anything other than his baby brother touching him. He was dizzy with need and would have said yes to just about anything right now to keep Loki going. Loki slung his camera strap across his neck and and took a picture of his hand holding Thor’s cock before finally bending down to take Thor’s cock in his mouth. Only he didn’t. Loki gave it a tiny little peck and Thor made such a furious noise that Loki couldn’t hold back his laugh. 

“Loki!” Thor yells angrily even though Loki knows it is not without fondness. Loki presses another kiss to Thor’s cock, though makes it a much wetter, deeper kiss, and then another, and another, until he was practically making out with Thor’s cock. “Loki,” Thor says with a voice that was much less composed than any before it. His cock was leaking pre-cum again too and Loki took notice. “Sweet, baby brother, please, please stop this teasing.” Thor begs and grabs a fistful of Loki’s hair, but does not move beyond that.

“Is that meant to be a warning?” Loki asks about the hand on his head. Thor was much bigger than he, and much strongly as well, if he wanted he could force Loki’s head down and make him do whatever else he wanted as well. 

“Yes.” Thor says sternly after a thoughtful pause. Loki continues on with his teasing despite Thor’s “warning” and kisses even lighter than before. He does this for only a few moments before Thor’s grip in his hair tightens and Loki can feel a tug at the roots of his hair. There is no pushing yet, not forceful movements, just a tug. Until Loki tries to tease Thor again at least. Thor forces Loki’s head around his cock and pushes his head down by his hair. Loki’s heart races with excitement as he does so, loving his brothers forceful nature and passion. “Someone enjoys being naughty in bed just as much as everywhere else.” Thor hums as his brothers mouth is finally around his cock pleasuring him. Loki was shocked at first, and Thor’s cock was so big it was hard to handle it all but Loki quickly regains himself and finds rhythm with Thor’s movements. Loki chokes on Thor’s cock a few times and each time Thor moans loudly in response. “Oh, brother, I love seeing you choking on my cock, maybe you can be a good boy after all.” Thor says with a grin and a second moan. 

Loki takes the dildo in Thor’s ass in his hand and pushes it in and out of him slowly. Loki can feel Thor’s cock get even bigger and twitch inside his mouth just before Thor pulls Loki’s head up and off of him. Thor sits up and grabs the bottle of lube. Loki can feel his heart beating hard as he grows excited for what may come. Thor moves back over to him, pulls his slim legs up and pushes in a single, thick finger into his ass. “Oh!” Loki says with a rather high pitched tone. Loki’s ass welcomed the finger, and was ecstatic about two, three was a little stretch that made Loki bite his lip and eventually made him yell out, “Just put your cock in me already!” Loki begs and rocks himself on Thor’s fingers. He had put plenty of things into his ass over the past few years but nothing as big as Thor and it made his cock twitch thinking about it. Instead however, Thor lays back down, adjusts the dildo in his own ass, and then almost effortlessly pulls Loki up and onto his lap. It makes Loki ache to think about all that strength and he’s slowly lowered down around his brothers cock, which feels so much bigger now than it looked before. “F-fuck. Thor.” Loki cries out as he’s filled. 

“I said I wanted you to ride me, Loki.” Thor says, his voice a low rumble as he fights to keep his moan in. Loki finds this the perfect opportunity to take another picture of Thor, and can’t help but love the way his brother’s face is twisted in pleasure as he squeezes around his cock. “Why do you insist on taking so many pictures?” Thor asks, followed by a moan as Loki starts to rock up and down. 

“Because. I like the way you look.” Loki says plainly and the truth makes his face turn red. He’s not sure why he admitted it, but he’s sure Thor would have figured it out on his own regardless. “You’re gorgeous.” Loki says with a gasp as Thor trusts up into him. Thor fills him up so perfectly that after that Loki forgets all about taking pictures, despite the camera bouncing up and down with the two of them. Loki eventually just takes it off of him and focuses on their pleasure. 

“There we go.” Thor says into Loki’s ear before and after a grunt. “Just like that Loki. You feel so good.” Thor starts to ramble on but Loki loves his words, needs them. Loki can start to feel himself build, despite his cock going untouched and moves his hand to stroke himself, but Thor slaps it away. 

“What?” Loki asks angrily, “Please let me touch myself I’m so close.” Loki begs and then hates himself for sounding so desperate. 

“No.” Thor grunts out and continues to thrust up into his little brother. “If you touch, I stop fucking.” Thor threatens and Loki wants to be pissed at Thor but it’s so hot that he can’t help but let out a gasp at the idea. It doesn’t help that he still wants it though. So instead Loki angles himself slightly differently so that his cock rubs across Thor’s stomach as they bounce and move and Loki can feel his orgasm build again. 

“I’m close Thor! Thor I’m-“ Loki says, and then everything stops. “What?” Loki asks, confused and aching. 

“You wanted to play games, Loki, well this is my game.” Thor says, and his face is serious and Loki swallows anxiously. 

“Are- are you done then?” Loki asks, scared that his brother was only messing with him because he saw that he was hard. 

“Not even close. Face down, ass up.” Thor demands and Loki obeys almost too quickly. Thor is inside him again in only a few seconds, fucking him hard and slow from behind. “You are such a brat you know?” Thor says and slams into Loki. “Making me take my clothes off for the camera. Teasing me. You’ve earned this brother.” Thor says and then finally- finally wraps his hand around Loki’s cock. Loki goes dizzy all at once and he feels his body go limp. It’s almost immediate that his orgasm starts to build. 

“Thor please I-“ he starts and then Thor takes his hand away and stops his thrusting. This goes on until Loki has counted being edged ten times and then Thor picks up his pace and growls in his ear for him to cum. Loki obeys immediately, cumming all over Thor’s hand and the bed sheets and even on his own belly. He practically screams through his orgasm, though it is muffled by the bed. He can hear Thor behind him, moaning out in what sounds like absolute bliss just after him. 

“Fuck, fuck Loki.” Thor says as everything starts to slow down. Loki doesn’t want to lose the fullness in him but Thor slowly pulls out of him anyway and gives Loki a playful smack on his ass before getting up to grab a towel to clean up with. Loki grabs his camera and returns to taking pictures of Thor.

“Well I definitely think I got some good ones here.” Loki says with a grin while putting his clothes back on. “Thank you for being so cooperative and patient for my assignment.” Loki says. “Perhaps we should have another photoshoot sometime. 

“Maybe without the camera.” Thor suggested. Loki left without a response feeling happier than he had ever been.


End file.
